


coram populo ( in the presence of the people )

by rozyroe



Series: Princess Protection Program!AU [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Princess Protection Program!AU, a bit more detailed then the actual movie but were not completely following that anyways, warning for like...one or two curse words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozyroe/pseuds/rozyroe
Summary: "A normal older cousin would go to a foreign country on a secret mission and bring his ward back a t-shirt not a person" Felix huffs.Chris is a Agent for the Royal Protection Program, protecting the world's finest princes and princess' for threats made to them, and brings his work home with him much to Felix's dismay. Prince Changbin just wants to go home and see his Mother again.The rest are just along for the ride and boy is it a wild one.





	1. Introductions Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> a PPP!AU that i only skimmed through the movie for since its been awhile so not all details will be the same but i hope you enjoy! This will be a multi chaptered fic that with start off the universe i have planned for this so stay tuned!
> 
> Note: Updates might be a little slow since i am in college rn and working on getting a job as well but i will do my best to keep you guys in the loop. Also this is without a Beta so all errors are my own. If there is anything majorly wrong please let me know!

“Felix! You better be awake up there!”

Felix groaned into his pillow but twisted around to sit up in his bed a moment later. He just wants to stay in bed wallow in old memories and feeling sorry for himself but he might as well get up since Chris would come up soon to drag him out of bed anyways. Felix slides out of bed, opting to put on a cap for today rather than put in the effort of washing his hair. He had about an hour before the bus came to take him to school and that mean an hour to get ready, eat something and maybe spend some quality time with his favorite cousin. He opened the door to his room only to see Chris standing there, hand poised to open his door. Felix couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the antics of his Guardian.

“Good you’re up.” The older said with his mouth tilted up in a small smile. Felix smiled back before playfully shoving his cousin out of the way to get to the bathroom. Chris dramatically falls into the wall with a hand to his chest. “You wound me Cuz!”

“Yea Yea” Felix says back playfully before shutting the door. He brushes his teeth and washes his face to look at least a bit less dead than he was before. Drying his face, he looks up to see his reflection in the mirror. He finds himself smiling wide, looking a bit idiotic since he was the only one in the room.

Still, He remembers what he looked like when he first came to Chris’ home, eyes sunken in and skin pale from neglect. A tiredness to his bones after a year of living in a foster home with little care from the adults there. A year drowning in himself wishing his parents were still alive. He feels bad sometimes; Chris was barely 20 and only just got out on his own before he took Felix in. They were as close as brothers growing up, despite the age difference. Felix knows Chris’ parents would have taken them in if his aunt wasn’t dealing with her own sickness and Chris siblings.

It's been 5 years since that day today and that’s probably why he is feeling so sentimental about it all. He ruffles his hair a bit to complete the look before leaving the bathroom to go meet Chris for breakfast. Chris usually liked to cook meals for Felix  but breakfast was usually a fend for yourself kinda deal. 

Chris is just getting off the phone with the biggest grin on his face when Felix sits down with his bowl of cocoa puffs. Felix knows what that grin means and dramatically clears his throat.

 

“Did Woojin call?” Felix asks and knows he’s right when Chris looks to the side in embarrassment.

 

“He should be stopping by later...just for lunch is all.” Chris replies.

 

“Just Lunch? Ooooo” Felix teases to which he earns a slap on the arm from the older. “25 and still can’t say he’s just thirsty for his own boyfriend what a loser” Felix shakes his head with a sigh.

 

“Shut it your like 12” 

 

“I’m 16 it thank you very much, your old age is starting to get to your memory.”

 

“My memory is just fine you brat” Chris wacks Felix with a magazine that was on the table. Felix is quick to retaliate with the newspaper.

 

Doing so lead to 20 minutes passing of just the two boys chasing each other around the living room with rolled up magazines like they were a couple of flies. They stop to take a moment to breathe, both lying on the floor of the living room. Felix feels a sense of comfort in their teases and games. Even thought Chris was very much an adult, he still remains like a brother to Felix rather than just a family member that just decided to take him in. Felix flipped to his side before wrapping his arms around Chris’ arm and resting his head on his shoulder.

 

“Felix?” Chris asked in confusion

 

“Thanks.” Felix replies 

 

“For?” Chris motioned for Felix to continue knowing sometimes he had trouble speaking up.

 

“For being here? I don’t know just for existing” Felix shrugs.

 

“Ah...sure thing Fe” Chris laughs knowing what Felix was getting at without saying it word for word. He briefly pulls felix close with his other arm before letting go and sitting up. “Now c’mon you got school to get too.”

 

“Do you think you could drive me in today?” Felix asks

 

“I can open the Gallery a little late today so sure!” Chris agrees to which Felix is glad for.

 

So 10 minutes later they are both piling in Chris’ Silver Sedan and on their way to the edge of the city where Felix went to school. The lived on the outskirts of the city themselves but still in an area where too many stores weren’t out of reach. Felix is humming along to whatever is playing on the radio when a call over the car speakers interrupts his jamming.

 

Chris quickly grabs the earpiece tucked into the driver door and puts it in his ear. “This is Chan.” 

 

Chris sounds curt as he listens to whoever is on the other end and answers in simple yeses or no’s. Felix looks between his Cousin and the window, anxious at who was calling and twisting his hands out of habit. A short time passes before Chris lets out a quiet sigh.

“Right Away Sir.” He says before the call seems to end and he puts the earpiece back in its place. The car goes quiet except for the sound of the Song Felix was humming to early changing the background. Chris doesn’t say a word as and focuses on driving.

 

Felix frowns  and looks out the window. “You have to go away again.”

 

Chris glances at Felix before looking back to the road. “It will only be for a couple days. Routine Ops.”

 

Felix huffs “that’s what you always say.”

 

Felix is reminded who his Cousin really is in times like these. Sure, he is Chris Bang freelance graphic designer and owner of the Young Wings Art Gallery; But he is also Agent Chan. Chan who is a secret spy of an organization that saves the worlds royal heirs. An odd job to think about yes but still a dangerous one. Chris has gone in the middle of violence political coops and has had a couple close calls in the past. It always scares Felix whenever he must go.

 

They pull up to the school amidst Felix being lost in his thoughts and Chris turns to him.

 

“I’ll be back in no time at all, okay?” He says in a comforting tone, laying a hand on Felix’s shoulder and rubbing his thumb in short circles alone the fabric of his shirt.

 

“I know just...be safe okay?” Felix looks to his Cousin.

 

Chris smiles at him, fond, like he always does before he leaves. “ I will.”

 

Felix returns the smile before opening the door to get out of the car. He turns back to Chris to give him a leading side hug before getting out and closing the door. “See ya Later Cuz!”

 

Chris waves him away “Get to class!...and tell your dynamic duo that they better no ruin my kitchen while I'm gone again!”

 

Felix rolls his eyes at his Cousin’s antics before walking into the main building. He and his friends really wanted some pancakes last time Chris was out on a Mission and somehow manage to get batter on every crevice of the kitchen but not before scorching the stove by putting the temperature up to high. He laughs at the memory.

Speaking of his favorite Duo, both of them are waiting at his locker when he walks down the hallway.

 

“Seungmin! Hyunjin!”

 

The two of them had been friends with him since he moved in with Chris and he is always grateful for their friendship. Even if Seungmin was on the sassy side and Hyunjin was easy to tease. The two grinned when he walked up to him rambling on about how they were kept waiting for him.

 

“What took you so longgg i have a lot to tell you about my trip to the south side this weekend” Hyunjin whines playfully.

 

“Sorry, Chris must go away again so i was saying bye to him.” Felix explained

 

His friends look to each other in understanding. They didn’t understand why Chris had to leave at random times and for days at a time but were more than happy to stick by Felix while he worries about his Cousin to come home. The bell resounds in the hallway and the three friends rush to make it too their first class on time.

* * *

 

Chris has been staring at his cellphone for almost 30 minutes now and he still really doesn’t want to make this call. He knows he has too and that he doesn’t have much time before he heads to his mission briefing.

 

Woojin’s contact name glares at him through the small screen of his phone.

 

The other male was someone he cherishes despite only meeting him a year ago when Woojin talked to Chris about a logo design his boss needed. It was only 4 months ago that Chris finally had the guts to ask the older out. He wants to tell Woojin the truth of why he disappears so often (he is grateful the other never pushes for answers but still) but the thought of losing the PA terrified him.

 

He sighed and clicked for the call to start.

 

“ _ Chris! I was just about to call actually, what should i bring over to eat? I could stop at that waffle place down the street from your place if you want _ ”

 

“Ah...thank you for offering but there is no need now.” Chris gets straight to the point.

 

He can here Woojin pause over the phone and knows he understands what he is trying to say when he speaks up in a more quiet tone.

 

“ _ You have to leave again don’t you? _ ”

 

Chris wants to cry. “I’m Sorry”

 

Woojin brushed over his apology and his tone has turned less than fond “ _ How long? _ ”

 

“...2 maybe 3 days at most”

 

“- _ and i'm guessing i can’t know why as always? _ ”

 

“Jinnie i really wish i could tell you but i can’t you know that.”

 

“ _ Okay _ .” Woojin’s voice is curt.

 

“Woojin i...” why does he have to be so scare to say the truth? Does he really deserve to treat Woojin like he can’t trust him.

 

Chris is scared, he doesn’t want Woojin to get caught in the crossfire of his secrets.

 

“Love you” Woojin says, voice a bit more sincere now. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

 

The call cuts off before Chris can return the sentiment. He feels like a weight in crushing his chest as he puts his phone down to go change into his uniform. He hates that Woojin can only take so much of  not hearing the truth and finally seems fed up with it all. 

 

He might just end up losing Woojin no matter what he does.

 

He shakes his head and pushes that problem to the back of his mind. He has a briefing to get too.

* * *

 

“Good to see you Chan” His boss, Park Jinyoung but most of the personnel around here just call him JYP, greets him as he enters the small conference room that only had him and a couple other members of the organization.

“Likewise as always Sir.” Here Chris acts on his best behavior. He no longer has that comforting smile like he shares with Felix or a cute demeanor he shows to the kids that visit his gallery. He stands tall at the end of the table, arms resting behind his back as he waits for his next orders.

“As you know we have been in contact with the small country of _Denine_ of the coast of South Korea for the past couple Months. The Queen has requested when sent an agent over for her son’s coronation rehearsal that will take place is 2 days time” JYP explains has various images of the country appear on the screen.

Chris stays quiet as he takes in the information. He has known about this country’s contact for quite sometime and figures he would be the one chosen for this mission.

“This” JYP starts as an image of a young man appears on the screen. “Is Prince Changbin, the Queen’s only son and heir to the throne now that the king passed away 3 months ago.”

 

Chris can’t help but feel a little bad about the Prince, he had only lost his father just a few months ago and if his Mother’s suspicions are correct ( and in these cases they are usually) his whole world is about to Change again.

 

“The General of the country Park Kihyun is the one the Queen suspects will attempt a coup, However, your mission is not to take out the threat but rather protect the prince and complete a safe extraction if necessary alright? If the general does not try anything you will return back to base and we’ll continue surveillance. You may have to return in a month upon the day of the actual coronation”

 

“Yes Sir.” Chris answers 

 

“Good. Have you told Felix you’ll be leaving i hope?” This time JYP speaks with more emotion than his normal neutral self. The older man has been there for Chris more times than he can count and knows what his family means to him.

 

“Yes i have. He will be alright the days I’m gone.”

 

“Of course he will” JYP smiles slightly “Now gather your things. He leaves in 2 hours.”

 

“Right Away Sir” Chris nods to the others in the room before leaving out of the room.

 

He walks down the hall with a sense of purpose but his mind was only play one somber thought.

 

_ Felix... Woojin... Please don’t worry too much about me. I’ll be back soon. _


	2. Introductions Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris arrives in the Country of Denine in preparation for his Mission. Changbin tries to enjoy some of the last moments of true freedom he has before taking the throne.

“Oh my gosh Jisung call the speaker for the court, Prince Changbin is scandalously not wearing black!”

 

“Oh shut it!” Changbin playfull snapped at Minho as he walked into the room. Still, Minho was right considering the suit Changbin was currently wear was nothing like the more casual wear he showed around the palace. This Piece was for his Coronation that was a month away and was white with navy adornments. What stood out the most was the shiny epaulette necklace that was tucked under the lapels of his jacket and flowing down to the middle of his chest and elbows. He always felt a little self conscious when he wore his formal wear and twisted his hand nervously.

 

“Woaahhh, you look good Binnie” Jisung comments as he goes to tuck as the sleeves of Changbin’s dress shirt.

 

“Han Jisung! Don’t you touch a single thread of that shirt so help me!-” A middle-aged women snaps as she walks into the room behind Changbin. Jisung steps back quickly out of fear of the woman and bow his head. Minho looks as her and nods.

 

“Mom he was going to be careful you know!” Minho says.

 

“I don’t care how careful he would have been.” Minho’s Mother, the head Seamstress of the Royal Court and Changbin’s personally Tailor, states. “ Nothing can go wrong for His Highness’ Coronation. Especially what he wears!” 

 

Changbin has to hold in a laugh at the antics of the older woman. She had been in his life for as long as he could remember, her son as well. Minho was older than him but still a wonderful friend that made Changbin feel less isolated from the outside world among the palace walls.

 

Jisung was added to the picture only 5 years ago when he came over on a Student Exchange program from Korea. As part of the program he was invited to the Palace for an evening gala and meet Minho first. Those two hit is off quite quickly before Changbin was draw into the picture. Still, Jisung had no family to speak of back home and decided to stay in a place that welcomed him with open arms.

 

Of course, while school was out, Jisung spends his time with the various Musicians hosted by the Palace always interested in the creation of music. Changbin could relate to Jisung in their shared love for music even if Changbin had accepted the fact that he could not be a creatively free as Jisung could be.

 

It took awhile to work through that sense of Jealousy.

 

With His Coronation as the next King only a month away he is gladder than ever that he has Jisung and Minho to joke around with, to ease the tension that came with handing his life away before he ever thought he would need to.

 

“Well, it looks perfect as usual, mother” Minho said snapping Changbin out of his musings of the past. 

 

“Of course it does!” Mrs. Lee quipped back to her son.

 

The three boys sigh at the playful arrogance shown by the woman. She walked around Changbin, eyes narrow in focus trying to catch any details of the piece that she missed. 

 

“Why do we even need to do this? My Coronation is not for another month! Isn’t the rehearsal tomorrow a bit too early?” Changbin asked

 

“It's never too early to prepare for such an important event! Like I said, everything must be perfect.” The seamstress stressed.

 

Changbin knew that was the answer he would get before she said it, The preparations for his Coronation began not too long after his father drew his last breath.

 

The kingdom needed a king after all.

* * *

 

Chris always enjoyed the places he went for missions. Sure it was usually with danger in the mix with his visit but it was still amazing to see the cultures and architecture of the countries he went too. He found it difficult to get immersed like his normally does, Woojin’s stand off nature from their last call still nagging at the back of his mind.

 

The car he was in to take him to the Palace came to a stop and he steels his features. He could not show the queen that his mind was not entirely focused on the mission at hand considering the life of her son was possibly on the line. The driver ushered him out of the car and he grabbed his duffle back from the back of the car.

Another Worker of the house meet him at the door and lead him through the palace. As with an Royal home the decor was impressive and their wasn't even a speck of dust in site. Before he would meet with the queen to introduce himself, he was lead to a room among the workers quarters he would be staying in. He was suppose to be here on the down low so he was fine with not have an extravagant guest room. He would feel uncomfortable in such a room anyways, it felt a little closer to home in the less extravagant hall for home workers.

The room was small but well-kept. He dropped his back on the bed pushed next to the far wall of the room before following his escort out of the room and back down the hall. He tugged at the sleeve of his sleek black suit making sure everything was perfect for his first impression. He didn’t even risk running a hand through his normally unruly curly hair that he had straighten this morning.

Finally they came to a set of amber doors that he assumed were to the main throne room before the guard probably turned to the left and opened a smaller oak door that was off to the side. Chan raised a brow in surprise that he wasn’t going to the main room like he usually does before mission. When he stepped through the door, The Queen was sitting at the end of a long conference table and motion for him to sit across from her. Once he was seating his escort left the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

 

“So your the Agent Director Jinyoung boasted about?” The queen questioned.

 

Chris looked a little shocked that JYP would give out praise like that but answered calmly “I guess so, he normally does not hand out praise lightly.” 

 

The Queen quirked a small smile “That’s good to know. Despite the praise, he never actually gave me your name.”

 

“Agent Chan at your service.” Chris introduced himself.

 

“Well Chan, As you know my son’s coronation is a month away. However, the rehearsal is tomorrow and I fear that General Choi is going to try something for a place on the throne.” She handed off a file that was in front of her to a guard standing by her chair who brought it over to Chris.

 

He had gotten a brief summary of the General during his briefing at HQ but this was a more extensive bank of Information that was most likely gathered by the intelligence group working alongside the royal family.

 

“You have a Guard's Uniform left for you in your room when you return. I'm sure that General Choi will not try anything tonight as his is busy with various council meetings that he certainly cannot miss.” The queen explained. “You are more than welcome to walk about the palace grounds and read through that file. Your Protection of the Prince will begin tomorrow morning.”

 

“Of Course” Chris nodded his head “Thank You, your Majesty”

 

The queen had other matters to attend to so she dismissed him to his room while she left for another wing of the Palace. Good thing Chris was pretty good with directions because this place was like a small compound. 

 

He got back to his room with little trouble and saw the neatly folded gray uniform sitting on the desk across from his bed. He waved it away for tomorrow uses and sat down on his bed. He made sure the door to his room was closed and locked before taking out his cellphone.

This Phone was a clone of his normal cell ( that was currently in a lockbox at home ) but with built-in security measures and contact to the agency. He took the earpiece attached to the back of and placed it in his ear before dialing the number he was yearning to call. 

 

“ _ Hello? _ ” Felix’s voice flowed through the earpiece in question.

 

“20201020.” Chris replied. It was a code he put in place if anything were to happen and someone else got to his phone. If he began speaking without saying this code first then Felix would know he had been compromised and would take the necessary steps for his own safety.

 

Chris hoped it would never have to come to that.

 

“ _ Chris! _ ” Felix acknowledges excitedly. Chris felt a smile form on his lips.

 

“Did school go alright today?” The timezones were not too far off so it would only a bit later on Felix’s time but he knew the other had the tendency to go to bed late.

 

Felix huffed “ _ Besides Mr. Han being an asshole, as usual, it was fine _ .”

 

Chris laughed, Felix had a repore with Mr. Han that was anything but good and the younger always thought the teacher was out to get him. “Well, that’s good.”

 

“ _ How was your flight over? _ ” Felix asked in return.

 

“It was fine if a bit dragging.” Chris answered. “I just wanted to let you know that i made it alright and to see how school was. I have to go but 'll see you in a couple days ok?”

 

Felix was silent for a moment before replying “ _ I know. just...Be safe ok? _ ”

 

“I always am. Now you go to bed and make sure to remember to drop off that commission for Mrs. Dao before 12 for me ok?”

 

“ _ Of course sir! _ ” Felix mocked to which Chris rolled his eyes even if he knew Felix couldn’t see him.

 

“Ok Sassy master head to bed.” Chris stressed.

 

“ _ Already on it _ .” Chris could head Felix walking up the stairs, presumably to the bathroom to start his nightly routine. “ _...Love you Cuz. _ ”

Chris smiled softly “Love you too Fel. See you in a skip”

 

The call ended after that. Chris felt more at east after the conversation. He knew that Felix always worried for him while he was out of the country but the same could be said for Chris, Felix was such an important person to him. He worried for the other being on his own while he was gone.

 

He remembered when he first started dating Woojin and silly daydreams filled his head of the older being home with Felix while he was away. Being there when he couldn’t be like another older brother figure.

 

f their relationship kept going on as it was Chris could kiss those daydreams to the wind.

 

Chris almost considered calling Woojin as well but decided he would give the other some time. Their next conversation would hopefully go better if they talked in person.

 

With nothing else to do Chris changed into the Guards Uniform given to him and slipped his phone into the pocket of his dress pants before heading out the door of his room with intend to explore a little of the castle. It seems there was someone waiting outside the door for him.

 

“Agent Chan.” It was the guard that was in the room with the queen. “Her Majesty has asked me to accompany you as you walk about the grounds.”

 

Chris nodded to the other and motioned for him to lead the way.

* * *

 

Changbin felt better now that he was out of his suit and into more comfortable clothes. Jisung, Minho and Him were currently locked in a competition on who could bounce a soccer ball in the air for the longest.

His Mother had been a little looser on his activities outside of Coronation preparations. Understanding that once he was fully ascended to the throne he would have to leave most of these times behind him. He knew this was only aloud because he had excelled with his lessons on the in and outs of the kingdom and ruling it.  He would still have Jisung and Minho as advisors and friends but it just wouldn’t be the same as it was now and he knew it.

 

Jisung was currently up to 20 kicks into the air before he stumbled and the ball rolled to the floor. Minho barked out a laugh.

 

“Ha! I still have the highest!” Minho boasting

 

“23 isn’t that far from 20 so that's not saying much!” Jisung snapped back.

 

“20 or 23 isn't anywhere near what I’ll get so it doesn’t matter either way,” Changbin smirked.

 

“Well go ahead and prove that Your Highness” Jisung challenged. Changbin told them to never call him Highness, it was just odd to hear from his friend outside of a formal setting and knew the tone was mocking.

 

Good thing Changbin was always up for a challenge.

 

He caught the ball when Jisung threw it over to him. He held it up a little to gain momentum and took a breath before letting it go.

 

Of course, Minho had to go and be a little shit, sabotaging Changbin’s attempt by pushing him around. Still, Changbin manages to twist around at the last second to still hit the ball but with a lot more force then he intended. The ball goes sailing towards the walkway over to the side of them.

 

That wouldn’t have been a brother if it wasn’t head for the head of someone walking down the walkway. Jisung is about to call out in warning when the said person turned sharply on their heal just in time to hit the ball out of the way and to the floor.

 

Familiar eyes stare at them with a glint of exasperation.

 

“C-Captain Gou!” Jisung acknowledges in surprise. The Captain of the Royal Guards had always been a bit more scrutinizing towards Jisung then the other two boys so he couldn’t help but be a little on edge.

 

“You should watch where you punt your ball, Your Highness.” The captain states before handing it back to Changbin. “We can’t have careless king now can we?” The Captain rose a brow in question.

 

“Of Course not.” Changbin looked to the ground.

 

“Then I’d best be aware of your surrounds and be more careful.” The Captain scolded.

 

“Yes.” Changbin replied curtly.

 

The Captain stared at the 3 boys before turning and walking away. It was only then that Changbin noticed their way another person also in a Guard's uniform with the Captain. Changbin had never seen the man before and he knew everyone that worked in the castle walls. This person was close to the same height as the prince and quite pale. His hair stood out a little, the heat of the summer evening forming wisps of curls in his hair. This new guard only glanced back to the 3 briefly as they walked off but his gaze was just as sharp as the Captain’s but with a softness to it as well.

 

Once the two men were out of range the three boys turned to each other and seemingly had the same thought on their minds. 

 

“Who was that guy with Captain Gou?” Minho asked, “I didn’t hear we were getting any new guardsmen at the moment.”

 

“Your answer is a good as mine Minho.” Changbin said. He knew that sooner after his Coronation he would have to start building his own set of Guardsman that were of his own choosing. It was odd that his mother would pick another Guard to take in when she didn’t really need to.

 

Ah well, He is sure to find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I wanted this out on Friday afternoon but it just didn't work out so here you go! I'm working on chapter 3 as I'm posting this so you might get another update sooner than you think!
> 
> Again all Grammer Mistakes are my own. Fun Fact: the phrase "see you in a skip" is actually something my sister's use with me cause I use to skip wherever I went lmao.
> 
> In the Next Chapter: Changbin's Coronation Rehearsal should be just a perfect as the real deal, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Of course leave comments and kudos if you wish and i will try my best to update as soon a possible! Follow my Tumblr @soflychris for updates on this fic.


End file.
